the_shinobis_legacy_tslfandomcom-20200215-history
Training
As a Shinobi, there will be many times you will find yourself struggling in a fight. You may even lose, as we all do eventually. These empty feelings can leave us all desiring more, not only to learn from these mistakes but grow to match and overpower the things that have brought us down previously. There are many things one can train for, and different means to attain what we're looking for in this role-play. Jutsu Training jutsu is relatively simple. For all training, at least a session of it is required. One session being equivalent to a day's training in-character. There is no exact word or character-minimum expected for training sessions. All that is expected from these is that your honest effort is given, people who are found lacking in this will have their sessions earnings taken and will only be returned when this is corrected. Although it would be preffered that a word-minimum isn't necessary, this will be changed if people fail to reach the easy guideline that's being given. The amount of sessions needed for each jutsu level is listed below. * E-Rank Jutsu: One session. * D-Rank Jutsu: One session. * C-Rank Jutsu: Two sessions. * B-Rank Jutsu: Three sessions. * A-Rank Jutsu: Four sessions. * S-Rank Jutsu: Five sessions. Attributes Much like jutsu, you can train for attribute points. Each session spent training for points is equivalent to .5 attribute points that you can put into the attribute you were training for. Bukijutsu Unlike the previous things you can train for, training for Bukijutsu can be more complicated. There are many fighting styles, there are categories that most fall under. Others, however, can be unique enough that they do not normally fall into a given category and are thus estimated their individual value. Note: When you are training for a bukijutsu, you can also train for a jutsu at the same time, and it's encouraged to do so. In example, while a character is learning to use Fire Release they learn through training for the Great Fireball technique. Basic Natures Only require four sessions to learn. Advanced Natures Require the pre-requisite natures, as well as an additional six sessions spent learning the new advanced nature. Mission Earnings On special occasions and missions coordinated by DMs, they are allowed to reward the participants of the session with a limited amount of points or jutsu they can add to their bio. What someone gains during these is dependent on their participation in the event itself. Larger amounts are given for higher-risk missions, including combat-intense story events. Note: you cannot train multiple things in the same session. Meaning that you cannot train for a new jutsu and attribute points in the same session. Training jutsu is relatively simple. For all training, at least a session of it is required. One session being equivalent to a day's training in-character. There is no exact word or character-minimum expected for training sessions. All that is expected from these is that your honest effort is given, people who are found lacking in this will have their sessions earnings taken and will only be returned when this is corrected. Although it would be preffered that a word-minimum isn't necessary, this will be changed if people fail to reach the easy guideline that's being given. The amount of sessions needed for each jutsu level is listed below. * E-Rank Jutsu: One session. * D-Rank Jutsu: One session. * C-Rank Jutsu: Two sessions. * B-Rank Jutsu: Three sessions. * A-Rank Jutsu: Four sessions. * S-Rank Jutsu: Five sessions. Attributes Much like jutsu, you can train for attribute points. Each session spent training for points is equivalent to .5 attribute points that you can put into the attribute you were training for. Bukijutsu Unlike the previous things you can train for, training for Bukijutsu can be more complicated. There are many fighting styles, there are categories that most fall under. Others, however, can be unique enough that they do not normally fall into a given category and are thus estimated their individual value. Note: When you are training for a bukijutsu, you can also train for a jutsu at the same time, and it's encouraged to do so. In example, while a character is learning to use Fire Release they learn through training for the Great Fireball technique. Basic Natures Only require four sessions to learn. Advanced Natures Require the pre-requisite natures, as well as an additional six sessions spent learning the new advanced nature. Mission Earnings On special occasions and missions coordinated by DMs, they are allowed to reward the participants of the session with a limited amount of points or jutsu they can add to their bio. What someone gains during these is dependent on their participation in the event itself. Larger amounts are given for higher-risk missions, including combat-intense story events. Note: you cannot train multiple things